


Blessings

by Syven_Siren



Series: Hawthorne!Michael Mini-Series [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hawthorne!Michael, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine, reader - Freeform, soft!michael, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Reader finds herself in the library again. This time she gets a little help from Michael in reaching a book.





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated.

Standing on your tiptoes for a bit more leverage, you reach out for the book currently located on the top shelf. Your fingers barely graze the spine of the old grimoire you need; just a bit closer and you’re sure you could get it off the shelf. 

Finally catching the edge of the book, you attempt to bring it out but it just teeters and then drops back into place. You huff, falling back on your heels. Glaring up at the bookshelf, you curse under your breath. Readying yourself to try again, you look up in determination only to find that the book is sliding out on its own. 

It levitates through the air and lands softy within Michael’s hand. Damn your lack of telekinetic skill! 

“This is the one, right?” He asks offering the grimoire to you. Your face heats up in embarrassment. 

“Yes. Thank you.” You respond shyly, taking it from him. He smiles down at you and you swear your heart skips a beat. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” He questions as he pulls another book from one of the many shelves.

“No. Not at all.” 

He takes your hand leading you to the plush couch in front of the fireplace. He allows you to sit first before settling next to you. 

Glancing at Michael over the top of your book, you begin to second guess your doubts from earlier. Maybe your lack of height and telekinesis is actually a blessing. He meets your gaze and smiles brightly. Yes, definitely a blessing.


End file.
